


Three Of The Seven Go On A Quest To Rescue-Oh Look! A Teddy!

by creativelynerdy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Set sometime after blood of olympus, Short story so timelines not really important, U get all the usual characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativelynerdy/pseuds/creativelynerdy
Summary: This is the one where three of the seven... oh jst read the title again. It says it all. There'll be your usual percabeth, jasper, caleo and solangelo. I tried to make this a hilariously funny one... Needless to say it didn't go as I planned. But still worth a read. Also this is my 1st work so comments are appreciated(READ: Pls pls comment n say how it is).Well... Don't I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My fiiirst work! I like to think I'm a budding author so even if this sucks, pls comment *gently*. I don't like having my youthful spirit crushed cruelly. Also posting the next chapter might take some time... I got my exams!

Percy's POV:  
It started out as a normal day at camp - Piper and Annabeth arguing about make-up, Dionysus yelling at newbies, people choking on the thick smoke coming out of the Hephaestus forges. Percy himself had just finished his music lesson with Woodwork the satyr (much to both of their relief). He had been thinking of spending time with Annabeth, but seeing as how she was too busy arguing, he decided to take a walk through the woods instead. If he had known what was about to happen, he would have run off screaming for mercy...  
Just as he rounded the corner by the creek, he saw something shift in the air in his peripheral vision. Uncapping Riptide reflexively he swung around, though there was no need. Stepping out from behind the trees was the Lord of the Gods, the Supreme Commander of the Universe Zeus himself.  
"Lord Uncle", Percy quipped, bowing his head infinitesimally - this was the God who deserved the least respect, other than Hera. What was surprising however was that Zeus's eyes were red and puffy, almost like he had been crying. But then, Gods didn't cry, did they?  
" Perseus Jackson, I am in need of your assistance."  
"In need of my assistance *again* you mean", he muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing."  
"Why you impertinent little..." he trailed off. "Never mind."  
It would be an understatement to say that Percy was flabbergasted.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Lord Zeus ?"  
"This is not the time to make jokes boy, we are in a dire situation."  
"Big surprise. What happened?"  
"He was... he was KIDNAPPED!! Right in the middle of my palace! He's... he's gone! And he's not coming back!!"  
With the said words Zeus completely dissolved into a puddle of tears, hugging his body and rocking back and forth. Percy was totally confused. Who the hell was *he*? He knew that most Gods swung both ways, so was Zeus actually getting this distressed about a mortal? Or was it a God? Please don't let it be another kidnapped God. He had had enough of them.  
"Who are you talking about, Sir? Who am I supposed to go find?"  
"Oh but Sparky, of course!"  
"Wha-?" Percy had a fleeting mental image of Jason being kidnapped, because that's who they called Sparky. But he had seen him barely half an hour ago. Also, how come Zeus had suddenly grown so affectionate that he was calling his son nicknames?  
"You mean Jason?"  
Zeus looked totally confused.  
"Who is Jason?"  
"Jeez, I don't know... maybe your son?"  
"Oh Grace? No. Why should I be speaking about that boy?" I meant Sparky, my teddy pillow pet. Look..."  
Zeus waved his hand and an Iris message appeared. It showed a spacious yet horribly messy room. Zeus pointed to the huge king bed at one end.  
"There."  
On the bed there was a huge, no wait, enormous shocking yellow pillow pet in the shape of a teddy bear. On its front the word SPARKY had been written painstakingly with a giant red heart next to it.  
"He was right there and..." Zeus snapped his fingers. The Iris message shifted slightly showing the same room only without the teddy. The king of the Gods had started sniffling again. Percy on the other hand was simply standing there, mouth agape.  
"You... You want me to go on a quest to god-knows-where, for a teddy bear??"  
"For the first and last time Jackson" Zeus's voice was deadly quiet. "His name is SPARKY!!!! Also this isn't a quest to 'god knows where', I know where you have to go. I had been warned earlier that this would happen, but I paid no attention... If only I had..." He started snivelling disgustingly again.  
"Um, is this ted- I mean, is Sparky used for some specific purpose, like, why is it- he, so important?"  
"Because he is my favorite! Before him I had Lightly, Dazzle, Zeus Junior, but none of them were like Sparky! He is obviously the best."  
"Ohhhh-kay" Now Percy was irritated. He had been counting upon spending the weekend with Annabeth and the rest of the seven and Calypso. Instead he had to go on a quest for a freaking teddy!! That was so not done.  
"Look Lord Zeus, with due respect and all, I'm really quite busy and can't go on a quest now, you see..."  
"Oh no boy, you are going all right, and you're taking two others with you. You are to look out for Alyssa, you'll get to know the rest along the way. Now off you go and don't you dare show your puny demigod face on Olympus without Sparky in tow."  
"Hey! Watch who you're calling puny..." Percy trailed off- Zeus was already gone. And for him there was no going back now. Percy sighed and jogged back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I got more time today so l'm gonna post the next chapter too. Tell me how it was.

Percy's POV:

His peeps were sitting at the edge of the canoe lake, chatting and laughing. Percy hated the fact that he had to be the sourpuss - it suited Jason so much more than him.  
"Guys," he went up to them. "Please help, I'm in big big trouble."  
Annabeth sighed.  
"What did you do this time? Not flood the strawberry fields again? 'Cuz Mr D. is surely gonna kill you now."  
"No I did not flood the fields. I don't play the same pranks... I mean I don't make the same mistakes twice. But I did get myself a quest."  
Everyone groaned in unison.  
"Only you, Percy, only you." Jason as usual couldn't stop getting in a poke at him. Oh well he was going to get his fair share too.  
"You're a fine one to speak, seeing how it was your father who handed me the lovely quest."  
Jason gaped.  
"What? What's it with him now?"  
"He lost his pillow pet."  
"What?" This time it was not only Jason but everyone else too.  
"He lost his pillow pet, Sparky." Percy said adding the last part with a grimace. "Apparently it was kidnapped, so me and two others have to go rescue it."  
"Are we sure this is Zeus we are talking about and not you?"  
"Annabeth will you never stop about Perry? Besides I wasn't this crazy about him, else I would have killed Octavian."  
"You wanted to, remember?"  
"Yeah but that was for reasons like causing a war, trying to destroy Camp Half-Blood, being a total git and so on."  
"Percy, Annabeth," Hazel stopped them. "Cute as it is to see you guys snip at one another, we do have a quest on hand."  
"Yeah right. So who wants to go?"  
Not a single person replied.  
"Guys please. You know how mental Zeus is. I - we - gotta get his teddy back." Lightning flashed across the sky.  
"Sorry - Sparky. I meant Sparky." He turned to the others.  
"See what I mean?"  
Annabeth sighed [again].  
"If you must. I say we make this- trip, an opportunity to get to know each other well. Percy's gotta go, so Piper and Leo can go along. Okay?"  
"Guess I should be grateful that you did not partner me with Lightning Boy."  
"Oh please I'm not a Seaweed Brain like you. You and Jason going together would only result in a god-awful duelling match as to who's greater and then would destroy everything in a 20 mile radius. I know you both."  
"So its settled." Leo had been quiet for a long time, unlike himself. "But man, where are we gonna go? I don't have the foggiest idea as to who stole ted- Sparky."  
"Hermes, maybe? He is the God of pranks after all." Piper said dejectedly. Like everyone she thought this quest was dreadfully idiotic, but had to go along with it.Today was not going well with her.  
"Um, Zeus said something about going to some Alyssa." Percy scratched his head. "But I ain't got a damn idea who she is."   
"Me neither." Annabeth looked really sad. Not knowing something completely peeved her out. Percy knew this from personal experience.  
"Maybe you could look on www.gorgeousolympians.co.uk?" Frank suggested. "Zeus didn't mention who she is, so she might be some minor goddess or nymph or something? You'd get it there."  
"Good idea." Annabeth leaped up. "I'm going to check my laptop."  
Percy plopped down onto Annabeth's recently vacated spot.  
"Now she won't stop until she found something."  
Calypso nodded, agreeing.  
"I know. I went to ask her for something when she was researching stuff and nearly got my head ripped off."  
Percy marveled at how Calypso's way of speaking had changed so drastically since she had been with Leo.  
They sat in a companionable silence, wondering why the hell the king of gods possessed a teddy bear and waiting for Annabeth to turn up. She did so sooner than they had expected.  
"I found her! Here, look-"

LADY ALYSSA  
Formerly Alyssa Shade, Lady Alyssa was the demigod daughter of Lord Hades and mortal woman Amelie Shade. Born in 1853, she was given the gift of immortality by her father to prevent her death from Chimera poison. She currently resides in Lord Hades's palace in the underworld, and spends her days, scavenging from the River Styx, the item she is the goddess of - soft and fluffy artificial replicas of living bears, commonly known as teddy bears in the mortal world.


End file.
